Forgotten:Memories
by CrimsonFire72
Summary: I can't really think of a summary, but this is my favorite story so please read! X3 It's GreedxOC and then KimbleexOC, at first the OC's are the same...then something happens but READ AND YOU'LL FIND OUT! XD


Prologue

"GO NOW! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU COMING BACK UNTIL SHE'S CAUGHT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He yells pointing each of his men in different directions.

"Just leave me alone." she mumbles almost out of breath and running through the forest pushing past bushes with thorns.

"SYRIA?" she heard his large voice scream almost shaking the forest.

"No, please don't find me, please...i can't...take it anymore!" she yells falling to the floor.

"I FOUND HER!" one of his men yell running over to her and pointing his gun.

"Don't shoot...just walk away, please! I don't want to hurt people anymore! JUST SAVE YOURSELF AND..." he shoots her arm and she slowly turns to look at it, her eyes wide with fear.

"Why would you...i tried to tell you...now she's...coming..." Syria whispers closing her eyes her head hanging down as if she fell asleep.

"What the hell is this chick talking about? I don't understand what he wants with her." the man whispers going to pick her up. He bends down and looks at her face frowning as it starts to rise slowly.

"_Ho ho ho, didn't she tell you not to shoot? Oh, look the blood! Hahaha so that's why i as allowed back out." _she stands up and stretches rubbing her eyes.

"Y...your eyes...they were green...now they're..."

"_Red? Yes, cause I'm not that wimp Syria that master loves so much. Disgusting little girl isn't she? Yes, she is...she very much is..."_

"W...who are you?" the man asks crawling away slowly his face frozen in fear.

"_Huh? Oho, so your still here? That wasn't very smart of you."_ she says walking over to him. _"Oh, and by the way, my name is Zae."_ she kicks him and rubs his face in the ground hopping on it and laughing as the blood spurts out from his eyes, nose, and ears.

"Oh my, so she let you out again hasn't she? What a pain, i was hoping i wouldn't have to deal with you." he says walking up behind her.

"_M..master..."_ she whispers turning around with her foot still on the man's face and blushing, staring at him frowning slightly.

"Come Zae, it is time for you to rest." he say opening his arms and beckoning for her to come over.

"_Master."_ she says starting to walk over to him. She stops abruptly and looks over to him with a sad expression, _"I'm so sorry." _she whispers before closing her eyes. When they open again her eyes are green and stricken with fear almost in tears.

"You bastard! Don't even ask cause I'll never go back to you!" Syria yells turning and running away.

"Syria! Don't make me shoot!" he yells pointing a gun at her.

"You know that won't do a thing to me! It'll just heal right after!"

"No, this one...it erases your memory...I will use it."

"What good will it be to you? If i forget everything about myself..."

"Everything about me and before that...but you'll remember Zae and what you are, i know that for sure."

"NO WAY!" she yells turning to run but bumping into to something soft instead. "What the..."

"Oh, did i interrupt something?" the guy asks looking bored and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sir, Help me! That ma..." before she can finish her sentence he shoots her right in the forehead and scowls looking disappointed.

"Sir, i advise you to forget a..." he looks up and sees the man walking away and carrying Syria over his shoulder.

"Hey! Where do you think your going with my..."

"Property? If you were gonna call her that I would _advise_ you to get the hell back." the man says giving him the death glare.

"Or what?" he asks glaring but also backing off a little. '_Something about this guy seems off...'_ he thinks turning away. "I won't forgive you, and i will get her back!" he yells turning away and leaving.

"Whoa, what happened?" she asks wiping the blood from her face.

"You were shot in the face." he says looking away.

"Hmm, I guess i heal pretty fast, did you save me?." she asks looking up at him.

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm...uh...Syria by the way, nice to meet you..." she says raising her eyebrows and still staring at him.

"Greed, the names Greed." he says turning to look at her again. "What...are you?" he asks.

"I'm...a chimera, a crow to be exact." she says looking down.

"Is that so...then i have a great place for you." he says motioning for her to follow.

"If it's a cage I'll just be able to escape." she replies catching up to him.

"It's not, I'll promise you that."

** Authors Note: **Please tell me if i should continue, and if you have question, just ask ;) 0, THANKS!


End file.
